This invention relates to a referencing device and method and, more particularly, to a corner securing device for rectangular sheets and use thereof.
There has been a substantial use of POST-IT notes*. Among the applications are: "File this under .sub.--."; "See me on this."; "FYI."; "Route to .sub.--, .sub.--, .sub.-- and return to .sub.-- "; "Type this"; "Mail this"; "Read this and return"; "For your signature/approval", etc. Often this note is attached to more than one paper. Therefore, one needs not only to use the note but also a paper clip or folder. *POST-IT is a registered trademark of 3M Company, Saint Paul, Minn.
The instant invention replaces the need for the POST-IT type note and paper clip. A corner device of this invention is made using two glue lines (eliminating the need and cost of the fold). Advantageously, the device of the invention is made of ledger stock or other material providing a suitably high friction coefficient with normal stationary.
Among the advantages of the invention are (1) it conveniently replaces a clip and a POST-IT note; (2) the glue line acts as a flag or tab so that papers can be easily identified when placed in a file or stack of papers--different color stock or printing along the tab are usable to color code papers on ones desk (i.e., a different color for every project, red for rush items, yellow for correspondence, etc.); (3) check-off boxes make it easy for routing, yet there is enough space to write one's own message; (4) the device can be used twice inasmuch as the corner note has two usable sides, for example one side could have check-off boxes and the back could be blank; (5) the device sticks out above and beside the sheet of paper for easy flaging and file folders, in paper stacks and also in ring binders, books or printouts; (6) the device can be placed in one's calendar as an easy way to remind oneself of things to do; and (7) the device can be placed on important catalog pages--making it used to find frequently referenced information.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.